


Retraced My Steps To Find You

by sourskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Pack Feels, The Hangover!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about how Scott, Stiles and Malia wake up in a room in middle of Bangkok with a hangover. Followed by all the trouble that ensues as they retrace their steps to figure out what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retraced My Steps To Find You

Police helicopters are everywhere. There’s a whole lot of commotion: choppers, sirens blaring, overwhelming Scott’s senses. Like he isn't overwhelmed enough on a daily basis already.

"Everyone put your hands up!" a police officer screeches into a megaphone.

Scott glances over at Stiles and Malia while he slowly raises his hands. Malia follows suit. Stiles however, just stands there and smirks. Scott is secretly praying that Stiles isn’t about to do, what he thinks he’s about to do.

"Actually officer I’m an FBI officer myself," Stiles states in a matter-of-fact tone while pulling out his FBI badge.

Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles, because who the hell brings their FBI badge with them on vacation? Malia giggles beside him. The officer takes the badge from Stiles and narrows his eyes at him. Stiles looks back at Scott and Malia, a smirk on his face.

"Look you said you’d give us Kira if we brought Kate to you," Scott complains.

The police officers and the SWAT team run over to Kate and handcuffed her. Kate snarls at the officers, and struggles to break free. The officer with a badge that reads ‘A.Graham’ hands Kate off to the SWAT team.

"Take her away," he orders, expression completely blank.

"Look I’m sorry we told you we had your friend, but we’ve been trying to catch Kate for a long time in relation to the mafia movements through these regions,” Officer Graham offers.

"So you lied to us...you don’t know where Kira is, do you?" Malia questions the officer. Scott can relate to the annoyance in her voice.

Scott lets out a deep sigh. Stiles and Malia share an expression of hopelessness. Derek is going to kill all of them, Scott is sure of it.

The SWAT team and police tape off the area and shove the trio to a small corner of the roof. Stiles is deep in thought when his phone rings, breaking his trance. Stiles almost drops his cell phone when he whips it out.

"Stiles, where the hell are you? Kira and Derek supposed to get married in 3 hours and you guys still haven’t returned," Lydia scolds harshly.

The colour drains from Stiles’ face. They’re screwed. Scott rubs his hands over his face as Malia scans at the city of Bangkok, still trying to figure out what they’re missing.

"Lydia, I need to talk to Derek…listen we lost Kira and we can’t find her anywhere, we’ve searched the whole of Bangkok and now we’re standing on freaking roof top," Stiles waits for a response but he doesn’t get one.

"Dude, I think your phone’s dead," Scott suggests after a minute.

Stiles pulls his phone from his ear, and groans.

"You probably won’t be able to charge it either. The city’s had a power outtage" Malia states, looking at the city below them

Stiles raises his eyebrow in disbelief, because of course there’s been a power outtage. Scott is standing quietly and Stiles knows exactly what he’s thinking.

"We messed up so badly," Scott sighs.

"Never thought I’d be in this situation when I got my invite to Kira and Derek’s wedding," Malia interjects.

"It all started when we drank that damn champagne," Scott says, trying to recall the night, or at least the parts he can remember.

 

**[[FLASHBACK]]**

 

Scott stares out of the plane window. Stiles is currently fast asleep on Scott shoulder, drooling away. Scott winces. They’re really close to the airport now, expecting to land in the next 30 minutes. Thailand looks so beautiful below them, bright, sunny, and vibrant.

"I can’t believe Derek’s actually getting married," Lydia smiles at Scott and Allison.

"I know! I’ve never seen him happier," Allison adds, stroking her daughter’s hair. Lily is three now, and just like Allison, strong and very sharp. She has dark hair and golden brown eyes. She’s cunning and cute.

"Now the only people left are Scott and Stiles," Malia teases.

Scott rolls his eyes at them. He’s been single for quite a while, always too busy since he’s a vet. He doesn’t have enough hours in a day to date around.  
"We are not having this discussion", Scott groans. Malia giggles at them.

The pilot announces that they will be landing shortly and Scott’s never been more grateful. He really loves his pack but they’re driving him all types of crazy. Malia’s been playing match maker on Allison’s request for the past year. He knows that they have his best interest at heart, but he’s happy being single. Plus isn’t marriage just stress?

"Scott, wake Stiles up. We’re landing," Allison shouts from her seat.

Scott looks down at Stiles, who is still snoring away on Scott’s shoulder. Stiles breathing ghosts over the skin of Scott neck. Scott smiles fondly as he rests his head on top of Stiles’.

"Dude, wake up," Scott gently nudges Stiles, he looks really tired but he’s been asleep for most of the 16 hour flight. Stiles groans in response then he turns to cuddle closer into Scott’s side. Scott rolls his eyes, smiling fondly.

☮

Derek comes to pick them up from the airport. He has a wide smile on his face and it makes Scott happy to see Derek this happy. Lily lets go of Allison’s hand to run to Derek, squealing with joy. Derek picks up the three year and he hugs her tightly, laughing. Lydia follows next to Malia, who takes her turn to run into Derek’s open arms. Both girls hug him. Scott can hear Derek laughing at Lily’s hyper-active antics.

Allison, Scott with Stiles in tow, finally reach Derek last, who is still smiling at them all.

"Hey man, congratulations," Stiles pats Derek on the back and gives him a quick hug. Allison cocks her head to side then she smiles at Derek.

"What?" Derek gives Allison a confused look.

"Nothing. You just look really happy," Allison pinches Derek’s cheek and he laughs in response.

"You know, at this rate we’ll probably never get home," Stiles interjects.

They all laugh at him. Derek grabs some of their bags, and Stiles and Scott grab the rest. The group pile into a car.

"So, how was your flight?" Derek looks back at them through the rear view mirror.

"It was…long," Malia laughs.

"How are wedding preparations going?" Stiles pokes Derek in question.

"Kira’s taking care of most of it. I spent all of yesterday with her parents setting up the venue," Derek explains and he’s smiling the whole time.

"Enough about Derek. When are you planning on settling down?" Lydia winks at Stiles.

"As soon as I find someone to marry," Stiles answers almost immediately.

"Maybe you should marry Uncle Scott!" Lily interjects loudly.

The car erupts with laughter. Scott looks up at Stiles and winks at him. Stiles laughs along with Scott and winks back.

"The fox and the hound. How poetic," Lydia teases.

Scott rolls his eyes at Lydia’s comment and sinks into his seat. Stiles looks at him through the corner of his eyes and smiles. Malia bumps shoulder with Scott with a ‘we’re only kidding’ expression on her face. Scott doesn’t let their comments bother him.

 ☮

The hotel they are staying at isn’t that far away from the airport. The view is so breathtaking; there’s long sandy beaches and sea surrounding them. Lily is running around excitedly pulling Kira and Derek along with her.

"Man, we so need to go jet skiing later," Stiles says, startling Scott. They’re both walking a long the beach. There are green islands scattered in the sea and it’s so beautiful. Warm yellows, fresh greens from the trees and a vibrant blue from the sea.

"We should go now," Scott replies with a smile.

"I’d probably beat you in a race. I know you’re a werewolf, but I’m an FBI officer and I have some awesome reflexes,” Stiles smirks.

"Oh really? Why don’t you let your skills do the talking, FBI officer Stilinski?" Scott raises his eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles shivers and bites his lip.

Scott and Stiles race towards the big pool in front of their hotel. Stiles almost trips but he catches himself before he falls. The water in the pool looks cool which Scott would feel awesome against his heated skin.

"Oh hey, Scott you have something on your face," Stiles looks at Scott with faux concern.

Scott rubs his cheek frantically, face heating up. Stiles leans forward and pushes Scott into the pool. (

"SIKE! " Stiles shouts, laughing.

Scott pouts at him when he comes back up and splashes Stiles with water.

"Okay, jokes over. Now help me out!" Scott shouts.

Stiles gives Scott a hand and just as he’s about the pull Scott out, Scott pulls backwards.Stiles falls into the pool with a big ‘SPLASH’. Scott laughs so hard, that his ribs start hurting. Stiles swims to Scott and pins him against the wall of the pool. He tries to give Scott an angry look, but can’t help grin at how Scott’s laughing.

"Ermm, ermm,” Kira clears her throat. “Guys, Derek told me to come and remind you two kids that we’re having dinner in 20 minutes.”

Stiles lets go of Scott’s arms and backs away awkwardly.

"Dude, we should probably go get changed," Stiles stammers.

"Sure, I’ll see you at dinner." Scott smiles at Stiles.

Stiles notices the light blush on Scott’s neck and cheeks. Stiles smiles to himself. No matter how old they get, Scott makes him feel like he’s a kid again.

He’s got his thinking face on and Scott can feel the memories of all the shit that they’ve done together come flooding back. Like that time they tried to build a tree house or that time when Stiles’ threw lacrosse balls at him.

Kira jogs to the edge of the pool with a smile on her face.

“What are you children doing?” Kira laughs at them.

"Scott, I’ll take you to your room!" Kira shouts as she runs to catch up with Scott.

Scott nods at Kira as he climbs out of the pool, he turns around to stick his tongue out at Stiles.

"Okay, cool." Scott smiles at Kira.

"So, you’re getting married in three days. How are you feeling? Scott questions, teasingly bumping shoulders with her

"I feel awesome, sorta like my whole life is falling into place," Kira sounds smitten.

The fond expression on Kira’s face makes Scott’s heart skip a beat. He’s so happy for her and Derek; he’s never seen them both so happy.

"Scott, are you happy?" Kira asks him sincerely.

The question throws him. His eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
"What d’ya mean? Of course I’m happy!" Scott laughs.

"I don’t know Scott. I notice the way you look at Stiles…," Kira trails off.

"I love him, I really do, but I don’t want complicate things," Scott says, avoiding eye contact with Kira and talking mostly to the ground.

"Well, that’s weird considering you guys act like a married couple most of the time," Kira frowns, nudging him.

"I’m happy with what I have, Kira," Scott whispers.

"Okay, just making sure," Kira moves closer to Scott and gives him a tight hug. It makes him feel a little better.  
Dinner goes surprisingly well. Lydia’s sitting with Allison and Stiles and Scott are sitting in between Noshiko, Kira, and Derek. Noshiko tells stories about Kira when she was little and Cora teases Derek about how he talks about Kira all the time. Scott smiles the whole way through. His pack is his family and having them look so happy makes his heart swell.

"Mommy, can we have a campfire on the beach?" Lily asks Allison, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Aw man, that sounds fun!" Stiles joins in.

"Oh cool, we could have a couple of drinks on the beach and of course roast some marshmallows for little Lily," Kira adds.

"Me and your father will probably go, you kids have fun" Noshiko waves to the pack as she links arms with Mr. Yukimura and leaves.

 ☮

"Oh look at these pretty purple flowers!" Lily babbles excitedly.  
Danny walks over to Lily and picks her up.

"Those flowers grow naturally on the island and they’re used as decorations on drinks and food," Danny explains to her slowly.

"But it’s only decoration so don’t eat it!" Allison adds.

"I got the beer," Derek shouts.

"And I have the marshmallows and cookies," Lydia adds.

"And I brought the life of the party," Malia states while dragging Stiles onto the sand with her.

"Lily, sweetheart can you grab some champagne glasses for me?" Scott hears someone say.  
After a night of fun, dancing, and marshmallows, they all collapsed onto the sand together. Lily falls asleep after eating 10 cookies and building a sand castle with Danny and Malia.

"I’m taking an early leave, guys. Lily’s out like a light," Allison laughs.

"I’ll come with you," Danny follows Allison, dusting sand off of him when he stands.

Eventually, it’s only Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira left. They pick up their champagne glasses and they toast one last time before heading back to the hotel. Everyone’s a little bit tipsy and sleepy as they take their final sips. The last thing Scott remembers before blanking out is Stiles’ arms around his shoulders…

 ☮

Stiles groans to himself. He comes back into consciousness and is vaguely aware of the weight on his chest. Stiles cracks one eye open and looks down at Scott sleeping on his chest. Stiles brushes his knuckles against Scott’s cheek. He looks just like he did when they were 16 years old. So much has changed in the past 9 years but Scott is still the same.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Malia shouts, breaking Stiles’ gaze.  
Scott startles awake. He rubs his ears, wincing. Stiles looks around the banged up room that Scott and him were lying in.

"Nghh, my head is spinning," Scott complains.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles rubs his eyes.  
On cue Stiles’ phone begins to ring.

"Hey Stiles, its Lydia. Where’s Kira? We were going to get our dresses, but she left the hotel with you guys earlier."

Stiles paled. "Where’s Kira?" Stiles questioned whilst raising his eyebrow  
They ran around the small room trying to find her, but she was no where to be found.

"She isn’t here and she isn’t answering her phone either," Malia says, sounding panicked.

Lydia’s voice cuts out. Stiles looks at the cell phone screen, the batteries dead.

“Malia your phone died” Stiles complains.

"Okay, first things first, everyone empty your pockets!" Scott suggests.

Malia finds a receipt for a tattoo parlour, an empty ring box, and some gum. Scott finds a list of bars, another empty ring box, and a white gold ring with the words ‘forever’ engraved on it . Stiles has his cell phone, Scott’s cell phone, and money.

"My arm kinda hurts," Stiles winces in pain.

"Dude, no way. You have a tattoo," Scott reaches out to peel back the dressing.

"You got the same tattoo as Scott?" Malia eyes Stiles, who is turning red.

"We need to retrace our steps" Stiles suggests, flustered.

"I guess we should start at the tattoo parlour…,"Scott trails off, mind still on the dark lines of Stiles’ tattoo.

Stiles stops them with a hand before they leave and paces…

Stiles paces around the room looking for clues, using his detective skills to use.

"Why is there confetti on the floor?” Stiles questions, his eyebrow knit in confusion.

"I don’t know man, but the smell in here is so bad. Can we just leave?" Scott complains with a pained expression.

"Look closer, dude. There’s two jackets on the floor. One’s Kira’s but who does the other one belong to?"

"We’ll figure it out later. Now let’s go find Kira before Derek kills us," Malia adds in all seriousness.

 ☮

It takes the trio 20 minutes of wandering around before they find the tattoo parlour. They’d concluded that somehow they had ended up in Bangkok last night, easily 45 minutes away from where they were staying.

"Oh look the lovebirds are back!" a young girl remarked when they pass into the parlour.  
She is no older than 19 with long black hair and arms covered in tattoos. There’s a cigarette hanging from her left hand, and a tattoo gun in the right.

"I got to say you’re one lucky guy! Your husband is beautiful," she directs the comment at Stiles.

"Husband?" Stiles eyes widen.

Stiles looks down at his hand and sure enough, there is a band around his ring finger. Scott’s jaw drops. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a ring that looks exactly like the one Stiles is wearing.

"Lydia and Derek owe me $20" Malia says in between giggles. Both boys turn to glare at her.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" Scott asks still in shock.

"Sure. You, your husband, and these two girls got caught in a riot at the Blue Dragon bar last night, so I took you lot in and hid you. You said you wanted the same tattoo as your husband…," the girl trails off.

Stiles feels like his head is going to explode. He’d been in love with Scott for the longest time but he didn’t think he’d ever get to tell him. Scott gently places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Dude, its okay we’ll sort this out. We’ll find Kira too, so please don’t freak out," Scott whispers.  
Stiles relaxes into Scott’s touch and he leans back into Scott.

"Do you know where they could’ve gotten married?" Malia questions.

"Oh that reminds me! The girl with the awesome orange contacts left your marriage certificate here by accident,” the girl states.

She puts the tattoo gun down and she brings a couple of papers from the back of the shop. She carefully hands them to Malia with a small smile on her face. Malia reads the certificate aloud. It was official. Scott and Stiles were actually married now in the eyes of the law.

"The name of the priest that carried out your marriage, according to this certificate, is the same one that’s carrying out Kira and Derek’s wedding ceremony tomorrow," Malia pulls a confused expression.

"Lemme see that," Scott takes the certificate from Malia.

"It has your signature and Kira’s on it as well," Scott points out.

"We should probably go meet him. He must know where Kira went."

"How far is this office?" The girl peeks over to skim the certificate.

"It’s 15 minutes away. You should be able to catch a taxi and they’ll take you to the marriage bureau," the tatted girl replies.

 ☮

The trio arrives at a big glass building that says, ‘Thai Marriage Bureau’ on the front in big letters. They cautiously approach the reception area.

"Er, Hi. We’re looking for the person that completed our marriage ceremony yesterday," Scott asks politely whilst handing the certificate over to the receptionist.

"Ahh, I remember you two!" shouts an old man from across the room.

Stiles and Scott turn around to look at him. Malia watches from afar, trying not to laugh. It was so typically them. One minute they were in Khao Loa having champagne on the beach, and the next, they’re in a dirty hotel room with a hangover, a missing kitsune, and matching wedding bands.

"Sir, could you please help us out and tell us everything that happened yesterday?" Stiles questions, his voice firm.

For a minute, Scott sees Stiles’ inner FBI officer re-surface and it reminds him of the boy he fell in love with during their sophomore year: the one that was a detective, the one that put clues together, and the one that had been the only person that he’d needed from the 2nd grade until now. Scott smiles to himself.

"Well you, your boyfriend, and two friends came to me around midnight," the priest begins..

Stiles’ face heats up at the fact that the man called Scott his ‘boyfriend’.

"So I got all your paper work sorted. Your two friends signed as witnesses, then around 00:35 am the whole process was complete."

"Actually, me and my husband were wondering if we mentioned anything else like where we were going?" Scott looks at the man expectantly.

"Ah, yes your friend with the blonde hair mentioned something about going to Blue Dragon to celebrate," the man answers.

"Who? Me?" Malia blurts.

"No, this was someone else; she was tall and had long blonde hair."

The trio share a confused look. The more they re-traced their steps the more and more tangled it became. The priest smiles at them all before excusing himself to go help another couple.

"Isn’t it ironic that we’re spending our first day as married couple searching for Kira?" Stiles sasses.

Scott rolls his eyes at him while Malia punches Stiles in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey, be nice to him. He’s your husband!" Malia defends Scott.

"I can’t believe this, man. I guess we’re closer now than we’ve ever been," Stiles scoffs.

"What’s our next move?" Scott directs the question at Stiles.

Just as the words leave Scott’s mouth, his phone starts ringing. He checks the caller ID, grateful when it reads Danny.

"Dude, before you say anything, the police called and said they found Kira. She’s at Pathumwan Police Station, " Danny says in a hushed tone.

"You’ve just saved us from death by Derek. I owe you man," Scott lets out a relieved sigh.

"You guys better hurry up. I’ll see you guys later," Danny hangs up before Scott says anything else.

 ☮

It’s 5 PM when they reach the damn prison. They’ve been walking around for ages, and Scott feels like collapsing. He can’t wait to collect Kira so they return to their hotel and just rest. The police station looks a little like the one in Beacon Hill apart from the fact that this one looks gloomier. It’s the heart of Bangkok and the heat makes the police station appear hazy around the edges of the walls illuminated by the sun.

"I’ll handle this," Stiles steps forward.

"My hero," Scott rolls his eyes.

"Here we go," Malia quips.

Stiles walks up to the officers with confidence.

"We’re here to pick up Kira Yukimura," Stiles announces while pulling out his FBI badge.  
The officer at the desk takes one quick glance at Stiles’ badge then nods at one of the other officers.

"Go get Ms. Yukimura," the officer says.  
Stiles turns around to give Scott and Malia a cocky smile. Scott laughs at Stiles but his it soon dies down as he picks up a scent he hasn’t smelled in ages. Scott whips his head around quickly; his eyes automatically start glowing red.

"I take it you didn’t find her then," the blonde girl snarks.

"Kate," Scott snarls back.

"Oh good, your long term memory is better than your short term memory."

"Where’s Kira," Scott spits.

"Oh sweetie, I don’t know where your little fox is," Kate teases, looking vicious as ever.

"Hey officer, there has to be a mistake. She isn’t Kira.” Stiles shouts as he flails.

"Well this is what we found in her pocket."  
Malia takes the papers as well as Kira’s purse from the police officer and examines them carefully. Kate rolls her eyes at them.

"Well, you all carry on investigating, I’m going to hit the Blue dragon" Kate deadpans. “Have fun paying my bail.”  
As Kate walks out of the police station, she makes sure to turn around and blow a sarcastic kiss at them. Scott gives a low growl and Stiles moves forward to rub small circles into Scott’s shoulders.

"Guys! LOOK LOOK LOOK!" Malia shouts.  
Stiles takes the piece of paper off of Malia and scans the whole paper twice.

"State Tower 6:30 PM," Stiles reads the paper out loud. "That’s in 20 minutes," Malia states, checking her watch.  
They look up at each other at the same time, then break into a sprint. Scott and Malia run ahead first.

"Oh come on Scott. we’ve been married like 16 hours and you’re already running away from me?" Stiles pouts.  
Scott slows down a little to allow Stiles to catch up too. Eventually they catch a taxi so they don’t have to run a marathon in the killer heat of Thailand.

 ☮

They make it to the State Tower building in record time. As soon as the doors open, a group of people surrounds them. Their ring leader appears to be this tall man who’s got thick curly brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"I’m Troy and you are?" the man asks cautiously.

"I’m FBI Officer Stiles Stilinski and we’re looking for other friend."

"Ah yes, Ms. Yukimura," Troy smiles at them.  
He hands them a photograph of the four of them from the night before. Scott and Stiles are standing in a typical prom pose. Kira and Malia are on either side of them holding flowers.

"Where is she?"

"We’ll hand her over to you 8 AM tomorrow if you bring us Kate Argent," Troy reasons coolly.  
She is supposed to get married tomorrow; he can’t do this to Derek. Scott sighs and leans onto Stiles.

"Look, Kira has nothing to do with it! Ju-," Scott is about to plead.

"I have an idea! Kate said she’ll be at the Blue Dragon. We’ll find her and then trick her into coming with us to the State Tower in the morning," Stiles suggests enthusiastically.

"Every time you have an idea, I end up either physically or emotionally hurt. Sometimes even both," Scott complains.

"Come on Scott, keep up. I refuse to be married to someone who’s defeated this easily," Stiles jokes while nudging Scott.

For what seems like the hundredth time that day, the trio kicks into first gear; this time they’re on the hunt for Kate Argent. Blue Dragon bar is on the other side of Bangkok and the drive makes Scott anxious.

Stiles doesn’t have any supernatural senses but he’s known Scott for a long time and the look on Scott’s face is the same as those he used to get before he had panic attacks when he was first bitten. Stiles reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Scott’s. It’s enough to break Scott out of his trance.

"It’ll be okay, buddy. We know where Kate is and we know who to get her to," Stiles reassures him.  
Scott gives Stiles a small a smile. Malia watches them from the corner of her eye. She’s always told the rest of the pack that no matter how long it takes, Scott and Stiles will always gravitate towards each other.

"This is it!" Malia shouts as she bolts out of the car. Scott and Stiles stumble out of the car after her.

The scent that belongs to Kate is unforgettable. It doesn’t take long to find Kate in the middle of some weapons deal.

The music is loud; there neon lights everywhere and a long glass table where there are various kinds of alcohol. There was a big dance floor covered in glittery tiles that looked like the sky and ground had swapped places. Kate’s standing in the corner of the club leaning against the bar. The bartender puts a box in front of her. She gives him her signature smirk.

Malia starts to creep through the club. Scott follows her while Stiles leans back and observes.

"You do realise that I can hear you now that I’m a shape shifter myself, right?" Kate speaks in her signature monotone voice.  
Kate turns to look at Scott and Malia to give them an unimpressed look then turns to walk away.

"We have a deal for you," Malia reasons.

"I’m listening."

"Well, we ran into a rare weapons dealer last night and we thought we could find you a deal," Stiles offers, holding up a paper that has a detailed list of rare weapons that are only produced in Thailand. Troy handed them the list of weapons before they left. Apparently everyone was aware of Kate’s obsession with rare weapons.

Kate contemplates the offer for a moment. Scott’s heart is pounding over the music. This was the last resort before a possible fight broke out.

"Give a time and place," Kate sneers.

"8 AM, at the State Tower," Stiles answers.  
Kate turns to the man that’s currently holding a box with, no doubt, something evil. Stiles knows it’s evil, because he has a perceptive eye for this sort of thing.

"I knew you’d come in handy, eventually" Kate remarks.  
She turns to leave, and her group of mobster follow. They don’t really stick around for anymore details.

"Let’s go back to the room we woke in. There must be clues" Malia suggests.

 ☮

Malia tumbles through the door of their crappy room first. The room is tiny with walls that are pastel yellow and chipping. There’s a large window that allows all the dust into the room to blanket the floor. It’s dirty, humid, but it’s shelter. Stiles picks up the mattress and pulls a disgusted expression. He looks up at Scott, shaking his head.

"I’m sleeping outside."

"Stiles, don’t go outside. There’s mosquitoes."

"Don’t tell me what to do, McCall."

"McCall-Stilinski," Scott corrects.

"Technically, it’s McCall-Stilinski now," Scott grins, holding up the marriage certificate.  
Stiles cocks his head to the side, smiling at Scott.

"Whatever you say, Scotty", Stiles says as he walks out.

Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles.The couch doesn’t really look that comfortable, but it’s so much more appealing than the floor. Scott doesn’t realise how tired he actually is until his back hits the cushion. He falls asleep almost instantly. In fact Scott’s so tired he doesn’t feel the couch dipping when Stiles decides that he’s had enough of the mosquito bites.

"Move over," Stiles whispers.

"What the hell dude?" Scott groans.

Stiles takes advantage of the small space next to Scott and begins to crawl over him. He has enough space to nestle in comfortably between the arm rest cushions and Scott’s body. It’s a tight fit and there’s no way  
Scott can turn without getting a face full of Stiles.

"Move over." Stiles whines

"Yo, Scotty, move over," Stiles tries again.

Scott doesn’t move. Maybe if he ignores Stiles, eventually he’ll go away. Before Scott knows it, he’s on floor, landing with an ‘umph’. Scott pouts at Stiles, rubbing his now probably bruised butt. Stiles is smiling at him triumphantly, cuddling into the couch.

"What? You wouldn’t move," Stiles shrugs at him when Scott glares.

"It’s okay. Take the couch. I’ll sleep on the floor. I mean, I guess it’s not that bad," Scott says slowly, trying to hide his disgust.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott and he grabs his arm to pull him up on to the couch.

"Here, now there’s enough room for us both," Stiles smiles at Scott as he rearranges the pillows.

Scott hesitantly lies next to Stiles, double checking to make sure that Stiles is comfortable.

"Dude, relax, We’ll sort this out and we’ll find Kira without Derek even knowing she was missing."

"Stiles, I-" Scott starts and then he stops because he doesn’t know what to say.

"Yeah, you’re right," Scott whispers, turning away from Stiles.

Stiles lets out a deep sigh, also turning to face the opposite way. Silence settles over both of them. Stiles knows that Scott isn’t sleeping and Scott knows that Stiles isn’t sleeping either.

"Scott McCall-Stilinski," Stiles repeats out loud.

Scott turns over to look at Stiles. He has this serious look on his face.

"It doesn’t sound too bad does it?" Stiles asks as he turns over to face Scott, who opens his mouth to say something. He decides against it last minute, and smiles instead. It’s a small smile, but it’s a nice gesture.

"Don’t go all soft on me," Scott laughs, picking up a pillow to hit Stiles square in the chest.

"Soft? Who? Me?" Stiles tries his best to defend himself, but ends up hitting Scott back with a pillow.

At some point during the night, they both drift off in some tangled mess, Stiles’ long limbs wrapped around Scott’s narrow hips, and face smushed into Scott’s broad shoulders.

 ☮

It feels like déjà vu when Stiles wakes up. He’s vaguely aware of the streak of light through the window, creating a soft haze of gold in the room. The sun light skims over Scott’s body, making him look soft and ethereal. His lashes cast a shadow on his cheeks, and he just looks so beautiful. Scott stirs awake and he blinks up at Stiles.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Scott asks as he frantically sleepily rubs his cheek.

"Erm, yeah well you have two eyes and a nose," Stiles says, feeling flustered.  
Scott gives him an unimpressed look, but laughs anyway.

"I hate you.”

Scott has the widest smile on his face and any tension that was weighing him down, melts away.

"Guys, get up. We have to be at the State Building in half an hour," Malia yells.

Stiles starts to scramble all over the place in an organized chaotic mess .Scott grabs his t-shirt off the floor and pulls it over his head.

"I’m going to grab all the papers and other stuff, so you guys go find a cab or something. I’ll be down in 5," Scott orders, taking leadership of the situation.

Malia nods, as does Stiles. Scott turns to jog into the bathroom. After Scott triple checks that he has everything they came with, including Kira’s belongings, he heads out. They all meet at the lobby of the 14th floor. Stiles impatiently presses the buttons on the elevator.

"Young man, the powers out so you’ll have to take the stairs," one of the cleaners suggests as he walks out of the room at the end of corridor.

"They still haven’t fixed the power?" Stiles questions. He did research on Thailand in 8th grade, but he didn’t think the power outages were this much of a problem.

"We were trying to fix it, but we can’t go into the basement. It’s almost like the doors were magnetised," he mutters, mopping the floor.

"Stiles, tie your shoe laces. Looks like we’re taking the stairs." Scott adds

They make it outside in record time, Stiles wheezing and doubled over. He pulls out an inhaler and inhales some of the medication.

"Hey, is that my inhaler?" Scott asks. He hasn’t used his inhaler since the bite.

"Yeah, I carry it just in case you need it" Stiles shrugs as if it’s the most casual thing in the world.

Scott stares at Stiles, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He wants to kiss Stiles stupid. Malia clears her throat and that’s enough to draw Scott’s attention back. He doesn’t miss the look Stiles is giving him. He looks really confused. Malia pulls of them into the street.

At 7:58 AM, they wait in the State Tower reception area. The roof and walls are really well decorated. Scott stops for a moment to wonder why a crime ring would do deals in such a prestigious tourist location. His train of thought derails when he picks up a familiar scent. He whips around to see there 2 men and women approaching.

"Where is she," the girl questions.

"Where’s Kira?" Malia counters.

"Listen, you’ll get your friend once we get Kate. If you don’t hand Kate over, you’ll never see your friend again," the girl spits the threat at them.

Scott’s heartbeat picks up, anger spilling into his veins. The wolf inside him breaks the surface as he growls. Scott moves forward to attack, but a soft weight pulls him back. The anger coursing through his veins drains out of his body, his heartbeat slows to its normal pace. He gives Stiles a grateful nod.

"Aw, did you guys start the party without me?" Kate mocks as she walks in 25 minutes late.

"Ah, Ms. Argent, we have all the weapons you asked for. Please join us on the roof," the man standing behind the girl offers.

They all clamber into the elevator in awkward, confined silence. There’s something wrong, but Scott can’t place his finger on it.

‘DING’ the elevator pings as they reach the roof top. At this altitude, Bangkok appears even bigger and they can see the whole city. The roof top area is a restaurant with happy tourists enjoying breakfast. Again, the same question causes Scott’s skin to itch. Why would someone do a weapons deal in the most visited hotel out in the open? Everyone gathers around a large table close to the edge of roof top.

"Well, here are the papers. You sign these, then we hand you the goods," Troy speaks calmly.

"I want to see them first," Kate smirks as she leans back in her seat.

Troy nods at one of his colleagues, who carries out two boxes covered in a hard white case. Once they open up, Kate pulls out a newly designed AK 47 and she runs her hands over its sleek body.

"Where do I sign?" The man gestures to the paper.

Kate pulls the papers towards her and neatly places her signature on the dotted line.All hell breaks loose as soon as her pen lifts from the page.

 ☮

"Now what do we do?" Malia asks, eyes fixated on the city below them.

"We’re out of leads and we have nothing to go off," Scott replies.

The sky darkens as the humidity in the air thickens. There’s static in the air as clouds overhead burst into rain. Like the Big Guy up above is disappointed in them.

"I’m going to call Derek. I have enough battery to tell him what’s going on," Malia sighs.

Scott grabs the cell phone out of Malia’s hand, nodding to her that he’ll handle it. Each ring causes the sadness to skin deeper, but nothing compares to the pain Scott feels when he hears Derek’s panic stricken voice.

"Kira! Kira! Is that you?" Derek exclaims.

"Derek-," Scott voice breaks off at the end.

"I’m so sorry- please don’t say anything. J-just listen to me," his voice shakes.

As Scott’s talking to Derek, Stiles notices a scar on Scott’s collarbone. He ushers Malia over to point out the scar. Malia gives him a puzzled look, but it’s enough to set the gears in Stiles’ head turning.

"We lost Kira," Scott cuts his own ramblings short.

A flash of lightening startles him, and he drops the phone. Scott falls back, rubbing at his sensitive ears. Stiles grabs the phone before Scott can reach for it.

"Hey Derek, its Stiles. Ignore Scott! He’s drunk. We’ll see you in an hour. Bye!" Stiles speaks quickly.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott yells.

"Saving all our asses, that’s what."

Stiles pulls Scott to his feet and roughly pulls his chin up. Scott feels Stiles’ breath ghosting over his collarbone, sending sparks down his spine. There’s static in the air, running through his skin as Stiles traces his fingers along his collarbone.

"You see this scar? It’s caused by an electric current hitting your body. It’s called on Lichtenberg figure. Remember what the girl in the tattoo shop described her as? The girl with orange contacts," Stiles talks them through his mind process.

"Kira’s at the hotel we woke up in. That’s why the power was out. Kira drained it and magnetised the door!" the realisation hits Scott.

"Let’s go find us a Kitsune!" Malia grins.

 ☮

Stiles helps Scott and Malia push the heavy door open. It’s tough, but they manage. Sure enough, Kira is fast asleep on the floor surrounded by pretty coloured sparks. Malia lightly taps on Kira’s face trying to wake her up.

"Uh, Derek," Kira moans.

"Whoa, wrong Hale."

Kira blinks repeatedly trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. She gives them all a puzzled look. Malia helps her up.

"We need to leave right now, otherwise you’ll miss your own wedding," Scott panicks.

"It sounds like you’re the one getting married, by the way you’re stressing," Kira laughs at Scott, taking his hand in hers.

"Erm, actually I’m technically already married," Scott blushes.

"We can have this conversation later!" Stiles says, rushing them out.

"I think we should take Kate’s speedboat. I saw her arrive on it from the roof top and the keys fell out of her pocket this morning when she was arrested.” Malia adds with excitement.

"Docks are really close from here. We could make it back in half hour if we run and break every law. But it’s okay if your husband’s an FBI agent,” Stiles winks at Scott.

The red speedboat that has the words ‘Jungle Cat’ written on the side is parked at the docks around the corner from the tattoo shop. Stiles roll his eyes at the irony. Scott climbs into the speedboat with ease, followed by Malia, Stiles and Kira who stumbles into the boat, almost falling out in the process. They’re so clumsy that it’s endearing.

Stiles takes control of the steering, despite his clumsiness. The storm above their heads rages on and the waters are rough, so they can’t go as fast as they’d like. Despite their difficult journey, they make a lot of progress. Still, Stiles’ heart doesn’t stop racing until he spots the resort.

"There! Pull up onto the sand!" Kira yells.

Stiles’ spin the steering wheel and brakes the speedboat to a halt. Scott jumps out of the boat first, and then helps the others to get out in one piece. Stiles loses his footing and knocks Scott on to the sand.

"Dude, you really gotta stop doing that," Scott complains, rubbing his sore butt.

"Quit whining,Scott. You have the supernatural ability to heal," Stiles snarks.

Kira rolls her eyes at the pair and extends her hand to Scott to help pull him to his feet.

 ☮

As soon as they walk into the resort, Derek runs up to Kira, enveloping her in a hug. He turns to rest of them, glaring. They did kind of deserve it since they lost his wife-to-be 48 hours before his wedding.

"Come on, Kira. You’re getting married in a few hours, so let’s go get you ready," Allison tugs Kira’s arm in urgency.

"I’m going to shower. It’s been a rough 48 hours," Malia grumbles.  
Scott collapses onto the couch and lets the tension leave his body. The past 48 hours had been so crazy.

He can hear laughter outside, picking up on Stiles and Lily having a water fight. Stiles’ laugh makes his stomach do flips. Scott sighs to himself. Sooner or later they’re going to have to have the conversation about their marriage. He doesn’t know how Stiles feels about it, with all the stress of having to find Kira. And they never got a chance to talk about it.

Scott heads outside.

Stiles picks up his water gun to defend himself from Lily. She laughs just as loud as Allison, loud and bright.

"Oh hey, Uncle Stiles! Look pretty flowers," Lily shouts in excitement.

Lily runs over to a bush to pluck a handful of flowers, then runs backs to Stiles, placing them in his hands. Stiles recognises the aroma of the flower. Wolfsbane.

"Lily where did you get this?" Stiles questions.

"Uncle Danny said it was used as decoration in drinks and stuff, so I picked it up from that bush," she explains.

Suddenly everything makes sense; the staff must’ve put the flowers on their champagne glasses. No wonder why they woke up in complete state of incoherence. Well, that was another mystery solved.

"Lily! Stiles! Come and get changed," Allison calls from the room.

"Come on, kiddo," Stiles says, offering his hand to Lily.

She grabs his hand and skips along side him. Lily sometimes reminds Stiles of Scott. When they were younger Scott would get really excited about the smallest of things, just like Lily. He’d smile bright at Stiles’ clumsy antics and laugh at all his bad jokes too.

Stiles’ room is around the corner from Allison and Lily’s room. By the tim

e they get to the room, everyone else is dressed and ready. There’s an hour and a half left until the wedding.

"Oh, Scott look at you," Stiles whips around at Lydia’s comment.

"Nice suit. Ooh, nice ring too," Kira winks at Scott.

Stiles glimpses at the ring on Scott’s finger. He almost forgot that he’s wearing one too. Quickly, he removes it and shoves it into his pocket.

"Scott, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, buddy," Scott offers him a small smile.

"I got Lydia to look over the marriage certificate and it’s all legally correct. We should be able to get the marriage annulled as soon as we get back to the States."

Scott’s heart drops, but then again he doesn’t really know what else he was expecting.

"Okay, we’ll sort everything out," Scott pats Stiles’ back reassuringly.

Part of Stiles wishes that Scott would’ve asked him to let the marriage be, because he was really getting used to hearing Scott call himself ‘Scott McCall-Stilinski’

"Well, I better go get changed," Stiles excuses himself.

"Oh, Scott! Derek was looking for you earlier," Allison yells from the other side of the room where she’s trying to get Lily dressed.

 ☮

Scott saunters into Derek’s room where Danny and Lydia are trying to calm him down, by looks of things. He has to admit that Derek looks really good in his suit, a grey Hugo Boss. Kira really does bring out the best in Derek.

"Hey guys, can you give us a minute?" Derek looks at Lydia and Danny. They nod, then leave.

Derek closes the door behind them. Scott’s so sure that he’s going get scolded by Derek for losing Kira. He probably deserves it.

"Malia told me what happened," Derek starts.

"Listen, I’m so sorry we lost Kira. I have no idea how we ended up hungover and lost in Bangkok," Scott stutters

"Okay, well since you brought Kira back in one piece, you’re forgiven. But that’s not all I wanted to talk about," Derek continues.

Scott blinks repeatedly, desperately raking his brain for anything else he did that could’ve annoyed Derek.

"It’s not everyday someone ends up marrying their best friend," Derek says with a smile.

His heart sinks at Derek’s comment. How was he supposed to explain how much of mistake they had made?

"We’re getting our marriage annulled as soon as we get back," Scott mumbles.

Derek gives Scott a sympathetic look and sits down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Scott slumps next to Derek.

"Stiles is human, so I know he can’t hear your heartbeat pick up when he’s around you or near you. So tell me, why are you letting him slip away from you?"

"I don’t know what he wants. I don’t want to ruin what we have either," Scott lets out a deep sigh.

"How do you know that? Have you even asked him what he wants?"

Derek’s looking right at him. A part of Scott wants to lie to Derek, because he knows Derek’s going to make them talk it out and he’d much rather avoid all the awkwardness. Scott twists the wedding band on his ring finger, a nervous habit he’s gotten over the past 2 days.

"I’m happy with what I have, man," Scott answers truthfully. Maybe if he says it enough times he’ll begin to believe it.

"Okay, Scott I was just making sure," Derek says sincerely.

"Did Kira put you up to this?"

"No, Malia did," Derek lets out a little laugh.

Scott rolls his eyes. The determination of the Hales is really something to admire.

"Now, if you're done pining, can you go check how the set up is going?" Derek smirks at Scott.

"Heeey, I'm not pining," Scott pouts at Derek.

Scott spots Noshiko from the corner of his eye. She's talking to the florists and he decides that maybe he can help with the setting up. Maybe it'll help distract him from the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Stiles is sitting on the balcony admiring the view. The past few days were tough. He's vaguely aware of the pitter patter of Lily's feet against the tiles as she runs to him.

"Uncle Stiles!!” Lily yells, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Lily!" Stiles laughs, giving Lily a fond smile.

"Can you hold my skipping rope, please?" Lily asks, flashing him a sweet smile.

Stiles grabs the skipping rope off Lily, then grasps one end. Lily takes hold of the other end and begins swinging it awkwardly. Lily giggles, as she skips over the rope. The rope hits the floor on the balcony with a sharp 'tck tck' sound. Out the corner of his eye, Stiles spots Scott laughing bright and wide at something Noshiko probably said. His heart skips a few beats. Lily cocks her head to the side as she observes Stiles for a minute.

"You like him…don't you?" Lily says in between breaths

"Why?" Lily's question throws Stiles off.

"You look at Uncle Scott like mommy looks at dad. Oh oh! And the other day when we were on the plane, nobody else laughed at your jokes apart from him! Mom laughs at all of Dad's joke even though they aren't funny, because she loves him," Lily answers innocently.

"My jokes aren't bad," Stiles gives Lily an offended look.

"Mommy was right. Boys are stupid."

Stiles rolls his eyes, turning to look at Scott. He wants to punch him and then kiss him right on the mouth.

"So what should I do?" Stiles asks with all seriousness.

He's out of options at this point. When it comes to Scott, his mind just refuses to work.

"Mommy said honesty is the best policy," Lily says as she shrugs.

"Your mommy is smart," Stiles smiles at Lily.

Lily looks so much like Allison, it's amazing. But she definitely has Isaac's wit.

"Lily, come here! Hold the rings for Aunty Kira!" Allison yells from the room. Lily drops her skipping rope and runs off.

It’s 4PM. All the preparations are done. Kira’s probably ready and waiting for 4:30 so she can finally walk down the aisle. Stiles smiles to himself at the thought of Kira and Derek standing next each other, equal parts anxious and excited.

"Stiles you're needed too," Malia calls.

 ☮

Scott’s standing behind Derek. Derek’s heart is beating so fast, Scott feels his own heart rate pick up. He leans forward, gently placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Scott was so excited when Derek asked him to be his best man. He was really happy for his friends and they were both so happy, smiling blindly all throughout this trip.

Derek senses Kira before anyone sees her. Scott swears he hears Derek’s heart skip a literal beat. Scott gives a small laugh. Mr. Yukimura and Noshiko are on either side of Kira while Lydia, Allison and Stiles trail behind her. Everyone is smiling and Lord, does Stiles look really good in his suit.

Kira looks so small in comparison to Derek. They both look a little nervous, but Derek definitely looks like he’s about to pass out. Kira takes his hands in hers and all the anxiety seems to leave Derek’s body.

Lily’s holding a small purple pillow with the wedding rings it and Stiles is holding her hand as she walks to where the couple is standing. Stiles stands behind Kira opposite Scott while Lily stands in front of Noshiko.

“I remember meeting you and then being completely taken aback by how sweet you are. You make me smile and falling in love with you was so easy. You bring out the best in me and I want to wake up to your smile every day.” Derek recites as he gently holds Kira’s hand.

“Derek Hale, erm well you have pretty smile… that’s when you smile, of course. Which isn’t really what you were doing when we first met. But you do it a lot now…I guess, what I mean is that you make me a better person too and I want to grow with you and have new adventures with you,” Kira rambles on in her typical shy manner.

Derek lets go of Kira’s hand, leaning down to pick up the ring from the purple pillow. Lily gives him a toothy grin and he smiles back. He slides the ring onto Kira’s finger. Kira picks the second ring and slides it on Derek’s finger. They both give each other wide grins.

“You may now kiss the bride,” announces the priest.

Kira has high heels on so Derek doesn’t have to lean down as much as he usually does to kiss her. It’s a sweet chaste kiss. When they pull away, they’re both grinning at each other. The whole room erupts into cheers.

Stiles’ mind takes him back to grade 3 when he first met Scott; flooding with all the memories of them making forts out of blankets and getting into all type of trouble together. Always together. For a second, Stiles imagines him and Scott in Derek and Kira’s place and his stomach drops. They’ve been there for each other for so long that being married probably wouldn’t feel any different.

Scott rushes forward to envelope both Derek and Kira into a big hug. He has the biggest smile on his face and Stiles wants that smile to stay forever. Stiles isn’t standing too far behind, Kira and before he realises it, Scott’s pulling him into a big group hug.

“Come on guys, don’t we have a party to get to?” Malia remarks.

Lily cheers at the mention of the word party. Stiles laughs at the five year old.

“Oh, Aunty Kira aren’t you ‘posed to throw flowers?” Lily asks.

Kira picks up a bunch of flowers in her hand, winking at Lily as she turns around to throw the flowers behind her. Kira’s clumsiness gets the best of her and ribbon around the flowers becomes loose. The flowers shower Scott and Stiles.

“Kira! Scott complains

“Aw, dude, you got petals in your hair,” Stiles ruffles Scott’s hair and swears that Scott blushes. But maybe his heart’s playing tricks on him.

 ☮

Music bumps loudly, vibrating through the soft, golden sand. The setting sun is turning the sky a nice mix of orange, red and purples. There’s light breeze in the air and the mood couldn’t be more perfect.

“I think it’s time to slow things down a little. Everyone grab a dance partner,” the DJ announces over the music.

Malia drags Lydia to the makeshift dance floor with her; Derek places his hand on Kira’s waist and pulls her close. Allison’s dancing with little Lily while Scott and Stiles stand awkwardly.

“Don’t be shy! Bring up your other halves, friends and family!” the DJ yells.

Stiles smiles to himself. Screw it. They’ve danced together plenty of times why should now be any different?

“Yo, Scotty, dance with me”, Stiles smirks at Scott.

Scott laughs shaking his head. Stiles grabs his arms, pulling him close. He’s slightly taller than Scott and his shoulders are broader in comparison, so it’s easy for Stiles to settle his arms on Scott’s shoulders. They sway to the music, both laughing loud and bright the whole way through the song. It’s like prom all over again, and suddenly they both feel 16 again or even 13 when they first kissed. There’s something so familiar about each other’s presence.

“Wanna go grab a drink?” Scott asks, pointing at the bar.

“Sure, why not?”

The pair casually strolls over to the bar and orders some vodka shots. Scott downs his quickly.

“I think we made total asses of ourselves during that slow dance. I couldn’t stop laughing,” Scott jokes.

“Well, buddy, I don’t know about my ass, but yours looked fine on that dance floor,” Stiles gives Scott a pointed look.

Scott almost chokes on his drink. He covers his mouth quickly to stop himself from spitting. The light from the bar hits the white gold ring on Scott’s finger. Stiles’ eyebrows knit together in confusion, but it turns into a feeling of fondness. Suddenly the realisation hits him. Maybe Lily was right. His angel of a best friend was in love with him, just as much as he loved him.

“Scott, I need to talk to you…,” Stiles drags out the comment.

“Sure, what’s up?” Scott gives him a reassuring smile.

“Not here. It’s a little too loud. Take a walk with me along the beach?” Stiles proposes.

“Okay, cool,” Scott says as he leans away from the bar.

There’s a long stretch of the beach that’s perfectly silent, the tide coming in and going back out. The setting sun felt good on Scott’s skin and the scents mixing together felt gentle on his senses too. The steady sound of Stiles’ heart beat felt like home.

The boys both walk in silence for a little while, before Stiles abruptly comes to a stop. Stiles turns towards Scott, opening his mouth to talk, but changes his mind at the last second. Scott thinks he looks like a gaping fish and he wants to kiss him silly.

“I want to say something, Stiles.. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Your everything is perfect to me; all the way from your cute moles to your annoying habit of moving around a lot in your sleep. Sometimes we spend so much time together that other wolves can’t tell our scents apart. I love you so very much, please don’t hate m-,“ Stiles cuts Scott’s ramblings, kissing him.Stiles steals all the air out of Scott’s lungs, leaving him feeling kind of dizzy. But he’s not really sure if it’s because of the kiss or if it’s just Stiles, who, has always had a bit of a habit of leaving Scott dizzy and breathless.

Stiles places his hand on the small of Scott’s back to pulls him close to lick at the seams of Scott’s lips. Scott allows Stiles to deepen the kiss. They both pull away breathless. Scott rests his forehead against Stiles’ forehead as he grins at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me that before, you jerk?” Stiles laughs.

Stiles moves back to playfully punch Scott’s shoulder. He’s always dropped subtle hints at Scott.

“Well you didn’t say anything either?” Scott retorts, giving Stiles his signature eyebrow raise.

“You know what? You’re right. I should’ve just gotten ‘I love you Scotty’ tattooed on my butt,” Stiles snarks. Scott gives an unimpressed look and Stiles laughs.

“No, but you don’t know how many times I’ve tried to tell you, tha- that I love you,” Stiles whispers.

Scott grabs Stiles’ hand, intertwining their fingers together; he presses his palms flush against Stiles' hands. They're cold in comparison to his, but it doesn't matter. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in love with Stiles, but it’s been long enough because he can’t remember a time before Stiles. His moles, snappy sarcasm and bony elbows; Scott loved everything that was Stiles.

Scott throws his head back and laughs. His eyes crinkle, dimples deepen and his eyes sparkle under the setting sun.

“Maybe we should give this whole married thing a try, unless you wanna take things slow, which, is cool too?” Scott wiggles his eyebrow.

“We’ll discuss it with Melissa and Dad, but I’m I-, these past few days being married didn’t feel any different to how we usually are so..,” Stiles trails off.

Scott tackles Stiles into a hug. Stiles laughs putting his arms around Scott’s waist to steady himself. Scott’s waist is narrow in comparison to his broad shoulders and all Stiles wants to do is pin his narrow hips to any horizontal surface. He settles for chaste kisses instead. It feels like the first time they kissed. It happened under a blanket den a day before the start of their freshman year. Stiles remembers complaining about having not kissed anyone, and how Scott took his face and placed a kiss on his mouth.

Malia clears her throat, startling them. Scott and Stiles pull away from each other, blushing profusely.

“We’re going to light lanterns and have a bonfire. Are you two going to join?”

Stiles holds Scott’s hand and gives it a squeeze. They follow Malia to the edge where the sand meets the sea. The pack are paired up to hold onto the edges of big white lanterns. The soft orange glow from beneath them is comforting.

“1…2…3,” Kira and Derek count in unison.

As they reach three everyone lets go of their lanterns. They watch them float away. Scott looks over at Stiles, then he looks at the faces of the people who he’s grown close with.

"This might just work it,” Scott thinks to himself. Maybe, just maybe, him and Stiles will be okay.

“Lets go join finish celebrating,” Stiles whispers, pulling Scott in for hug.

In fact, he knows that they'll be okay, safe in each other's arms.

☮

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've written and I really hope you've enjoyed it.  
> I want to say a really big thank you to Chi and Farah! Chi helped me a lot with this fic and Farah helped me a lot with the little details, without them, this fic wouldn't be half as good as it is ♡  
> Find me at kirahaled.tumblr.com


End file.
